My Last Bestfriend is My Sister!
by Sora no Yuki-Shi
Summary: Menurut banyak orang aku bahagia dengan semua yang aku miliki. Pada nyatanya, aku kurang bahagia. Aku sendirian, aku kesepian. Sahabatku menghilang semua, atau memang mereka sudah pergi untuk selamanya? Entah, tapi aku bersyukur masih mempunyai seseorang. Dia... RnR? :)


**Yahoooo~ :hanji: Ketemu lagi sama Shi~ Ya ampun, Shi ngebut bikin ff ini._. Shi bikin ini berdasarkan dialog plot yang Shi dan Nee Shi buat dengan tidak sengaja(?), nge-plotnya di RP :') Jadi, bisa dikatakan ff ini bukan dari pemikiran Shi saja. Dan minna tau? (Kagak!) Nee-nya Shi juga author disini, penname-nya itu Delfiana Dei. Sekian dulu! Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine!(maybe?)**

**Warning : Typo? Mungkin ada, AU + semi canon, dll. Jika memang tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca, cukup berhenti sampai sini dan mengklik tombol merah di pojok kanan atas! Belajar menghargai karya orang lain ya~**

.

.

Di mansion Hyuuga yang bisa dikatakan sangat megah, bahkan _**clan**_-nya yang hampir satu konoha mengetahuinya. Tinggal lah dua putri keturunan Hyuuga yang terakhir. Mungkin banyak orang yang menyangka kehidupan mereka itu terpenuhi, bahkan ada juga orang yang ingin seperti mereka. Tapi tidak bagi Hanabi.

Yap, siapa yang tidak mengenal Hyuuga bungsu yang satu ini? Adik satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Hinata Hyuuga. Hidup Hanabi jauh dari kata 'terpenuhi'− seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan. Mengapa begitu? Mungkin kalau dilihat dari segi materi, Hanabi punya segalanya. Ya, memang. Mansion yang megah, dan apapun yang Hanabi maupun Hinata inginkan pasti terpenuhi. Tapi kalau dilihat dari perasaannya Hanabi, itu sama sekali belum terpenuhi.

Mungkin lupakan itu sebentar. Sekarang, kita lihat saja kehidupan Hanabi yang sebenarnya.

"Hana-chan, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Hinata memperhatikan Hanabi yang sedang duduk di sofa yang tengah serius dengan sebuah buku yang sejak tadi di baca oleh hanabi.

Hanabi menatap ke arah Hinata, "Emm, tidak. Memang kenapa nee-chan?"

Secara spontan Hinata mengembangkan lengkungan manisnya itu− Hinata tersenyum, "Hmm... Nee-chan rasa, hari ini langitnya cukup cerah. Mau jalan-jalan keluar, tidak?"

'Jalan-jalan? Wah, jarang sekali hal seperti ini terjadi!' ucap batin Hanabi.

"Umm... Baiklah! Ayo kita jalan-jalan nee-chan!" Hanabi terlihat tersenyum senang, lalu ia berlari dan menarik lengan Hinata keluar mansion.

Hinata tertawa geli sejenak, lalu ia teringat akan suatu hal, "Sebentar Hana, nee-chan kunci pintu dulu." Setelah mengunci pintu Hinata bertanya pada Hanabi, "Kita akan kemana?"

Hanabi tiba-tiba terdiam, lalu ia berkata, "He? Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak memiliki rencana mau kemana. Bukan kah tadi nee-chan yang mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Umm..." bergumam sebentar. Lalu Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sebenarnya, nee-chan sudah punya rencana kita akan kemana," Hinata tersenyum− sepihak. Mungkin ada yang ia rahasiakan.

"Aa... Ya sudah, aku akan ikut kemanapun nee-chan pergi! Ngomong-ngomong kita akan kemana?"

Hinata menunduk sedikit, sekedar hanya untuk mencubit pelan hidung Hanabi. Lalu berseru riang, "Hi-mi-tsu!" Setelah itu Hinata tertawa.

"I-ittai nee-chan!" Hanabi berpura-pura mengambek. Lalu Hanabi bertanya, "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih nee-chan?"

Hinata mulai melangkah, menapaki jalan setapak kecil di depannya. Sambil berujar, "E-etto... Sebenarnya... Nee-chan ingin ke kedai Ichiraku."

Hanabi mengikuti Hinata melangkah, lalu ia berhetni dan bertanya, "Ichiraku? Nee-chan ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-nii yaa!?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Hinata kaget, ia langsung menoleh dengan wajah yang SEDIKIT memerah, "Hee!? Iiee, nee-chan hanya ingin bertemu dengan... Ayame..." dan Hinata memasang wajah seperti ini ._.

Ayame adalah sahabat paling dekat dengan Hanabi dan Hinata. Ya, walau baru 8 bulan bersahabat dan juga terlalu seringnya Ayame menghilang(?), mereka tetaplah sahabat.

Hanabi tertawa terbahak-bahak(?), "Hoo~ Nee-chan sangat lucu saat blushing!" Hanabi tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Ya sudah, ayo kita segera ke sana! Aku sangat merindukan Ayame-chan!"

Tetapi Hinata tetap blushing di waktu yang sama, "Ne, Hana-chan, kau menang saat ini," kemudian Hinata mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih dalam suasana girang.

"Horee! Aku menang! Aku menang!" lalu Hanabi melompat, saat Hanabi sadar bahwa ia ditinggal oleh Hinata, kemudian Hanabi berlari menyusul Hinata, "Hoi nee-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Hinata berhenti mendadak. Mau tidak mau, Hanabi menabrak punggung Hinata. Dan mereka sama-sama terjatuh. Lalu mengaduh pelan, "Aih, Ittai desu ne-"

Sementara Hanabi meringis, "Ittai— Nee-chan kenapa berhenti mendadak? Sudah 2 kali nee-chan, aku mengucapkan kata Ittai," kemudian Hanabi bangun dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung, lalu tertawa pelan, "Ehee... Gomen, gomen! Ini... Sepertinya pikiran nee-chan lagi error(?)."

Sementara Hanabi menyengir, "Ho~ Daijoubo nee-chan! Nee-chan, lagi mikirin seseorang ya?" Hanabi tersenyum usil, kemudian berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung(?).

Hinata terbatuk pelan, "Uhuk!" sepertinya tadi rona merah terpampang jelas di pipinya. Kemudian Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Lalu dengan cepat mengubah pikirannya, "E-etto, Hana-chan, kita pulang yuk," ucap Hinata dengan wajahnya seperti ini lagi ._.

Hanabi seketika mematung. Terbesit eprasaan tidak enak, mungkin merasa bersalah, "Apa aku salah bicara nee-chan? Kenapa tidak jadi? Atau nee-chan lupa akan sesuatu?" karena Hanabi merasa bersalah, Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata menatap kedai ramen yang berjejer di depan mereka. Hinata terdiam, lalu berujar, "Engg... Iiee, nee-chan hanya teringat tempat itu."

Hanabi mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Dan Hanabi melihat kedai ramen yang beberpa menit yang lalu ditatap oleh Hinata, lalu Hanabi bertanya, "Ada apa dengan kedai ramen itu nee-chan? Atau ada kenangan di tempat itu?" kemudian Hanabi menatap Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Hinata. Lalu menyentil dahi Hanabi pelan, "Ayame sudah pensiun, mungkin," lalu Hinata tertawa, sambil berlari menjauh dari Hanabi.

"I-ittai! Nee-chaaaan! Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur yaa~" lalu Hanabi mengejar Jhinata, kemudian berkata, "Ini sudah yang ke 3 kali-nya nee-chan!"

"Hehe, gomeen, gomeeenn! Kita pulang saja~ Ini sudah larut malam, hum," lalu Hinata memandang ke atas langit, dan ia terdiam sebentar.

"Kenapa cepat sekali!? Padahal aku masih mau bersenang-senang dengan nee-chan, jarang sekali kita seperti ini nee-chan," Hanabi menatap Hinata sebentar, lalu ia mundur sedikit dan duduk di bangku taman(?). Dan Hanabi menunduk lagi, Hanabi menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya, ia tidak mau Hinata melihatnya sedang sedih.

"Ne, gomen Hana-chan. Mungkin nee-chan terbawa suasana, nee-chan sangat rindu Ayame. Dan nee-chan sendiri tidak tau Ayame pergi kemana—lagi," sama hal-nya Hanabi, Hinata juga sedih. Bagaimana tidak, sahabat terakhir mereka itu menghilang, entah pergi kamana.

Hanabi dan Hinata itu hanya tinggal berdua, ayah mereka meninggal saat perang dunia ke empat. Konoha semakin terasa sepi, dulu mereka berdua bersahabat baik dengan Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Itachi, Sai, dan Sasori. Tetapi hubungan persahabatan yang paling lengket hanya denga Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Ino, dan Gaara.

Tetapi setelah perang dunia ke empat, mereka hilang, kecuali Gaara. Dia tidak mungkinkan tinggal di Konoha? Dia masih harus memimpin Sunagakure.

Kemudian Hinata duduk di sebelah Hanabi. Hinata memutar kembali memori masa lalunya saat bersama mereka. Hinata dan Hanabi sangat menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya. Baru sedikit saja kaset masa lalunya diputar, sekarang Hinata sudah menangis dalam diam. Hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Hanabi, tetapi Hanabi sudah lebih dahulu mengambil start.

"Hana-chan, kira-kira mereka kemana ya? Apa mungkin mereka berada di atas sana?" Hinata menatap langit lagi, begitu banyak bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit.

"Entah, jika iya, semoga mereka masih mengingat kita ya, nee-chan?" Hanabi ikut menatap langit, dengan tersenyum. Ada kebahagiaan, dan juga ada kesedihan yang terlihat pada senyumannya itu.

"Ya," Hinata juga tersenyum, sama seperti Hanabi. Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening. Di waktu yang bersamaan jangkrik-jangkrik bersuara. Hal itu membuat suasana malam itu sangat terasa.

"Nee-chan? Aku hanya takut, jika kenangan hari ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku takut, aku takut tidak bisa merasakan kebersamaan kita seperti ini. Hari ini aku sangat senang nee-chan, sangat senang. Seolah aku tidak mau waktu berjalan, tapi aku tau, waktu akan terus berjalan."

Hinata terdiam, lalu berkata "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Hana-chan."

"Nee-chan adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku punya. Nee-chan itu nee terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Nee-chan juga sahabat terakhir yang aku miliki. Aku bangga punya nee sekaligus sahabat seperti nee-chan," Hanabi menjeda kata-katanya, sementara Hinata masih setia mendengarkan Hanabi.

"Aku juga takut, kita ini sama-sama sibuk. Jarang sekali kita bisa berkomunikasi. Kata orang-orang, kita ini beruntung. Tetapi menurutku, aku kurang beruntung. Secara materi memang sangat beruntung, tapi jika dari sisi lain aku kurang beruntung. Aku selalu sendiri, itu karena kita sama-sama sibuk. Aku kesepian, aku tidak punya teman. Itu terasa terlalu menyakitkan," Hanabi kembali menangis, menerima kenyataan pahit adalah hal yang sult buat Hanabi terima.

"Nee-chan... Semenjak ayah pergi meninggalkan kita, hidup kita gak seperti dulu ne. Belum lagi sahabat-sahabat kita yang menghilang entah kemana, nee-chan juga merasakan sakit yang sama sepertimu Hana-chan," ucap Hinata sambil terus tersenyum melihat langit.

"Nee-chan, berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di sisiku. Aku juga akan berjanji untuk selalu bersama nee-chan."

"Ya! Nee-chan juga akan berjanji untuk tidak membiarkanmu kesepian lagi. Nee-chan juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Nee-chan berjanji. Bahkan jika kita dihidupkan kembali di kehiudpan yang baru, janji itu akan selalu nee-chan pegang!"

"Nee-chan..." Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan senyum mengembang dengan manis di wajahnya. Hinata juga begitu. Dan kemudian mereka saling berpulukan.

.

.

.

_**Jika disuruh mana yang akan aku pilih antara, hartaku atau kebersamaanku bersama sahabat dan juga keluargaku.**_

_**Aku akan memilih pilihan yang kedua. Hanya orang bodoh yang memilih pilihan pertama dan mengorbankan pilihan yang kedua.**_

_**Aku tidak butuh harta, aku hanya ingin semua yang aku sayang ada di sisiku. Juga... Hatiku.**_

_**Bahkan aku juga rela meninggalkan semua hartaku demi merebut kembali kebahagiaanku diwaktu yang lalu.**_

_**Aku tau ini semua rencana Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, aku harus bersyukur dengan apa yang diberikan Tuhan olehku.**_

_**Aku hanya tidak mau kesepian, aku hanya tidak mau sendirian, aku hanya ingin ada teman yang selalu menemaniku.**_

_**Yeah, walau aku hanya punya satu, aku bersyukur. Dia yang satu-satunya aku punya saat ini.**_

_**Sahabat terakhirku yang aku punya adalah nee-chanku!**_

_**Dan bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan selalu mempertahankan dia untuk selalu ada dihidupku sampai akhir hayatku.**_

_**Hanya itu yang aku mau.**_

_**Hanya itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Hanabi Hyuuga-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

OWARI

AN: Whoaaa! Akhirnya selesai! Pukul 1 malam! Shi Cuma mau sedikit menjelaskan aja. Sebelumnya Shi bilang ff ini bukan hanya pemikiran Shi doang kan? Yap, memang. Tapi sebagian besar ini dari pemikiran Shi. Dan juga ada kata-katanya nee-nya Shi yang Shi ubah, sedikiiiit banget. Shi berterimakasih buat Nee! Kalau bukan karna dia yang ngajak ngeplot bareng, ff ini tidak mungkin terlahir x'))) Hooo~ Di RP Shi sama dia memang seperti tokoh di ff ini. Shi sebagai Hanabi dan dia Hinata Duh, jadi curhat gini. Pokoknya Domo Arigatou Nee-chan (**Delfiana Dei**)! Mungkin Shi sudahi saja yaa~ Udah ngantuk pula. Shi Cuma berharap ada komentar, kritik, dan saran yang membangun. Maafkan Shi yang hiatus gak bilang-bilang. Maafkan jika lebay atau gimana gitu, Shi juga manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Sekian dari Shi! Jaa ne~!


End file.
